Light within the Shadow
by Riuto
Summary: Kisuke is trapped in a apocalypse filled with vile mutant creatures never seen before attacking the innocent and turning them into their own kind or passing on a horrible disease. He vows revenge on the person who made the world what it is, but will he truly avenge his long lost friend or get trapped in between hatred and love. Requst by Kiskashi and Aizen x Kisuke moments


Treading through the mud the blonde man walked alone, no one in sight in the apocalyptic waste land before him. No sign of humans to be seen unless they want to kill you, or hunt you down for supplies. The man stood there staring out into the plain… He stared endlessly with his cold glassy, grey eyes as though he didn't care about anything, it might seem strange to others but not for this man he needed to supress his emotions in order to survive in the world he now lived in.

Looking upon the grassy fields and forests around the hillside he spotted a grey dot within the distance. It was hard to see, his vision blurred just to focus on the object, it was a city, tall buildings was all he could see but he knew it was his only chance of hope. He didn't know what to do or where to go so the only thing he could do was head towards it. His feet dragging his body along lazily as rain began to fall. Mud splashed up against his black shoes and dark grey jeans only narrowly missing the soft green hooded jumper he wore as he effortlessly stepped through it, not even caring about his surroundings until he came closer to the forest.

The forest along the grassy deserted land was dark and ominous giving the man shivers up his spine, the greenery within wasn't even bright like naturally grown trees would. He kept walking but this time faster and with more effort, a chill ran through him as the wind picked up suddenly, and a blood curdling, high pitched scream exploded through his ears… It echoed and it was close by. A katana lay on the blonde's hip in its black sheath and a red ribbon tied at the hilt. He grabbed hold of it ready to attack if necessary, his heart racing in his chest the scream came again attacking him ferociously, then a girl in a dirty light pink dress spotted him as he tried to escape from her only a few metres away.

"Help… me!" She wailed. The girl was beyond being helped her legs were ripped apart just barely attached to her body, she was dragging herself away from the danger, scared for her life. A roar exploded from the forest, she was crying, tears streaming down her face. "You're infected, you'll become one of them or possibly pass on a disease to the living… What do you want me to do?" He said his face completely cold but within his eyes you could see the fear and guilt of what he may have to do. "Kill me, but you have to get out of here before the Darkness of the Beast gets to you as well." She had fear in those brown eyes of hers, but she had more courage than any girl he'd seen and most human beings as well. Pulling out his sword swiftly he pointed it towards the girls light blonde hair as she faced down into the grass waiting for the impact. "I'm… sorry for this, this world has gone to hell and you shouldn't have to suffer any longer…" His words pierced his own heart, he hated this world it was now full of cruelty that no one should ever have to endure.

"My name's Hiyori… I want at least one person to remember my name longer than one day; just don't forget me no matter how much it pains you."

"You have my word Hiyori…" He shut his eyes and with a quick heavy force straight down, her life was gone, without even opening his eyes to see what he had done he removed the blade from her head and ran as the beast howled in anger. He headed towards the city not looking back; he could never look back on what he did not after what happened to his dearest friend. Never again could he look at blood pure from the source of another.

It tortured his soul, around the world a "virus" set lose, everyone who encountered the monster knew this wasn't even a virus. It was just humans wanting more knowledge than they needed, and messing with things they shouldn't mess with. It was a horrible experimentation on an animal never seen before. It became a horrid creature that spread its disease onto human beings mutating whoever it scratched or bit. It rampaged into the city turning humans into monsters, after that it was up to survival but he lost all he cared for in the process… They were no longer even themselves, they weren't even alive, and as soon as you lose the will to live you change. Soon enough nearly the whole population will either be dead or a highbred screwed up mutation that's dead inside. "I'm not letting that happen to anyone I see again… Yoruichi I hope you can forgive me… I will avenge you…" He whispered to himself the wind flowing around his body as he fought back the tears. He ran as fast as possible, never again would he give in to weakness, he knew he had to avenge Yoruichi but the only way was to find the person who destroyed this world.

_Flashback_

Lights lit up the beautiful city; it was a gorgeous place that anyone would love at first sight. Trees aligned around buildings, lanterns that flowed down every street, electronic billboards set up everywhere advertising the smallest little trinkets and devices, shops open and sparkling with light. It was like a festival all day, every day in this city and that's what made you fall in love with it. He was finally going to tell Yoruichi how he felt; he had a growing feeling for the purple haired girl and her feisty attitude. They've been friends for ages it's no wonder he never felt like this before.

"Hey! Yoruichi! Over here!" The blonde man called he was dressed in dark clothes generally, dark grey jeans, black shoes, and a long sleeved shirt with a tint colouring of green that looked overall grey and he held his soft green hooded jumper over his arm. The girl came running towards him her purple her in a high ponytail and she was dressed in a sleek black dress that hung over her knees, she was dressed for a night out. "Sorry Kisuke, I couldn't see you through the crowd." She paused bringing out her feisty attitude the man could only laugh at. "Anyway shouldn't you have been looking for me as well instead of standing around?" Kisuke gave out a nervous laughter as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well shouldn't we go find something to eat?" Kisuke said attempting to change the subject.

"Sure where do you wanna-"She was interrupted by a loud crash that wasn't too far away from where they were. "What was that?!" Yoruichi blurted out of her mouth, the ground below her shaking from the impact. All they could hear were people screaming and running for their lives, then they saw it, the thing they should've started running from, it was a ferocious beast with black scales all over, it's eyes were a shimmering yellow, it had four legs that it ran on as it's quick speed increased, as slime dripped from its mouth it roared.

People were on the ground in seconds, scratched and bitten from the beast, scales began to appear on the people slowly of different colours depending on who they were. It was horrible these people couldn't even do a thing. Then that's when it came charging at them. "Kisuke get out of the way!" She screamed as she pushed him out of the way and got the full hit of the beast and ripped her apart, but kept her alive to create suffering onto its victim and charged off. "Yourichi!" He came crawling by her side looking at the blood pooling through her stomach were the monster had been most savage. "Why?" The blonde man couldn't say anything else, he never wanted this to happen to her, he was supposed to protect her not the other way round. "I-I couldn't let you die… all these people are turning into those monsters Kisuke, even I will." She gasped and coughed up blood. "You have to end my life now before I turn into one of them …"

"B-but I can't do that Yoruichi!" He was flustered just by the suggestion but he didn't want her to become a monster, and by the look of it everyone was changing fast and they couldn't even act like they were human they started maliciously killing those around them too. "Just try…"She said looking into his eyes as much as she wanted to live she knew it was only a matter of time before she would turn or hurt the ones she loves.

Kisuke turned around to find a sharp object that would end her life quickly, he saw the broken silver pole out of the corner of his eye and broke the rest of it off to use as a weapon. He was now above her he saw the look in her eye he couldn't do it. No matter how much he wanted to help her, he just couldn't do it. He dropped to his knees throwing the pole away. "I can't do it. Not to you…" He began to tear up when he felt warmth against his face, her hand cupping his cheek helping him through his trauma. "I know how you feel, because I feel the same way. I could never hurt you either. Now go before I end up hurting you." He looked into her eyes and turned away running forever he didn't want to do it but he had to do it. He needed to get out of the city find supplies, weapons anything to survive.

_Flashback over_

He knew the beast wasn't following him but he couldn't stop running, if he stopped now it would've all been for nothing, he had to stay on the move after that conflicting event. Hiyori will not be forgotten. He had to reach that city no matter what happened. Before he knew it he was half way there, the city was clear in sight he wasn't turning back now. The rush of the run had finally hit him; he had exerted his body to its full extent. He could barely breathe his lungs were in excruciating pain, he leant on the hilt of his Katana as it became embedded in the earth, it was still in his hand even though he was running for so long he never let go of it. He just couldn't let go.

He stared down at the sword, piercing his eyes through the silver metal, coated in blood being slowly washed away by the soft shower of rain falling upon him, he was drenched in water, he never even felt it the whole time he ran, and how long was he running? For all he knew it could've been hours. He could only just stand up from will power alone, but seeing the crimson mess on his sword of an innocent girl of maybe twelve years old it weakened him further, made him feel sick to his core. Then he gave out falling to the ground hitting his head into the dampened grass, everything blurred in sight but then above him someone appeared. It was a human; all he could see was the brunette hair and brown eyes as a distinction through the blurry mess. Who was this man? He thought as he tried to keep himself awake but he blacked out. No matter how much will power he had his body just could not keep up.


End file.
